Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With an image forming apparatus such as a multi-functional peripheral, which is used by a plurality of users, the users do not always come for printed matters in the order of execution of jobs. Accordingly, when the user goes for his/her printed matter, a failure, such as a jam, may occur in a previous job executed by another user. In this case, his/her printed matter is still unprinted.
The user usually dislikes operating the job by executed by another user without permission. Accordingly, until the user who executed the job where the jam occurs eliminates the failure (or until another person who is requested to eliminate the failure eliminates the failure), the jam is often neglected.
Therefore, a certain image forming apparatus notifies a user's portable terminal or a similar terminal of the jam.